


Naughty and Nice

by AnArdentChangeling



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ice Skating, Outrageous Flirting, just shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnArdentChangeling/pseuds/AnArdentChangeling
Summary: Persephone had lived in the Underworld for some time now and she has never gone ice-skating. Hades is determined to rectify this.A steamy and sweet fic for Rissa!
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Naughty and Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rissaleigh49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissaleigh49/gifts).



> Hi all! Again, I will return to Eden, don't worry, but I wanted to write another short and fluffy holiday story before returning to my main project. 
> 
> This story is for the sweet Rissa: may you go on many ice-skating dates and always have the most extravagant of breakfasts.

The underworld was always cold for a goddess used to balmy Mediterranean sunshine, but it felt especially grim on winter mornings after Hades got out of bed. For all his pretended chill, the god was practically a furnace. 

“Sweetness, breakfast is served!” Hades’ deep voice rang through the house, punctuated by the yips and whines of a very insistent pack. 

Persephone covered her head with a pillow. “Murrrmphf!” Her declaration was followed by a few blissful, blessed moments of silence and she had almost drifted back to sleep when Hades pressed his lips to her forehead. Even his lips were warm. She smiled dreamily before the cold hit her and she burrowed further under their covers with a growl. 

“I made french toast with fresh fruit, syrup, and honey,” she cracked one eye open, “there’s a pot of tea steeping,” she hummed a little, shifting under the covers, “and I may have found some freshly glazed donuts, if that interests you at all, my delight.” She could hear the smirk in his voice. 

Persephone sat up with a feigned huff of indignation. Hades’s expression was even more smug than she pictured, but his eyes were soft and rested on her with the gentle weight of hundreds of mornings just like this. She tapped her chin, pretending to mull over the decision. “I suppose I could dine with the King of the Underworld. Since you went to the trouble of procuring donuts.”

Hades beamed down at her, the corner of his eyes crinkling from the warmth of his smile. “It would be my honor, Divine Persephone.” 

They ate breakfast in the kitchen, as they usually did, leaning over their plates and licking fingers sticky with syrup and sweetness. The dogs, of course, sat watchful by their feet: the truest and most faithful guards of the Underworld. Not a single crumb would sully the floors of the Underworld while they drew breath. 

Persephone sipped at her tea, watching Hades over the lip of her mug. “Okay, so what’s your big surprise?”

“What surprise?”

She looked up at him from the corner of her eyes. “The garment box, the shoe box, and three other boxes you hid in the corner of the closet.” 

Hades grinned down at her. “You can say checkmate, Sweetness, I know you’re dying to.”

“Checkmate!” The dogs started at her howl of triumph. 

“Are you sure you want to spoil the surprise?”

Persephone rolled her eyes. “Duh.”

“Well,” Hades leaned across the kitchen island, eyes a glittering crimson, “I’ve become aware of a gross injustice: you’ve lived in my domain for nearly four years and you’ve never been ice-skating.” 

\--

“Aidoneus, I’m not sure about...” Persephone wobbled a little on her skates and punctuated her sentence with a little squeak and a desperate clutch at Hades’ arm. He moved effortlessly on the ice, as solid and dependable as he was on land. It was like skating with a boulder. A really sexy boulder with a great laugh.

Hades wrapped an arm around her, his grip warm and reassuring. “You’ve got this, Kore. But if you want to stop at any point, just say the word.”

She nodded. “No, you’re right: I can do this.” She drew in a shuddering breath and looked at her feet. “So, knees slightly bent and one foot after the other?”

“You got it, Sweetness. And if you’re ever in doubt, I’ve got you.”

Persephone looked up at the Lord of the Dead. “My love, can you bend down so I can kiss you?”

Hades laughed and it billowed around his lips like smoke in the frigid air. “Always, my darling.” 

Persephone spun around to press a chaste kiss against his stubble, but slightly overcompensated for the ice and slammed against Hades’ chest. “Ahh! Sugar snaps!” Hades’ laughter rumbled in his chest and she collapsed against him in a fit of giggles. 

As their laughter faded, the pair locked arms and began to skate around the edge of the pond in slow, ponderous strokes. After a few moments, Hades glanced down at the pink goddess with a slight smile. “You can swear, Kore. I promise I won’t tell your mother.” 

Persephone tilted her head to look up at him and arched an eyebrow in an exaggeratedly coy expression. “I know you wouldn’t, because you’d have to explain why I say ‘fuck’ so often and with such fervor.” 

Hades smiled wolfishly down at her, gently squeezing her arm while bending down to kiss the back of her head. “Keep teasing me, Little Goddess, and I’ll have to remind you how much I like hearing you whisper profanities for me.”

“Oh, I see.” Persephone gazed into his crimson eyes through her eyelashes, struggling to hide her grin. “That’s a good way to make sure I keep teasing you, Aidoneus.” 

“You little minx,” Hades growled, not bothering to hide the smile in his voice. “I’ll have you know the punishment for tormenting your king is very harsh.”

“Mmhmm.” Persephone glanced down pointedly with a smirk. “And growing stiffer by the moment.”

Hades pulled her closer against him, moving slightly to the side so that her back pressed against his torso. Even with their bulky coats, Persephone could feel the heat radiating off of the god. It was a wonder the ice wasn’t beginning to melt beneath them. He leaned down, nestling his face against her neck, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. “I take it we need to go home, Little Goddess?”

“I mean, it is awfully cold and my feet are a bit sore...” 

Hades steered them towards the edge of the pond, pausing only to growl a question in her ear. “Do you need your man to warm you up, Sweetness?”

Persephone grinned. “Yes, please." And with a slight popping sound, a burst of light, and the lingering scent of fire in the dead of winter, they were gone. 


End file.
